Sólo piensas en príncipes
by Gellar
Summary: Sansa disfruta de unos minutos de tranquilidad en su habitación mientras oye el escándalo que está montando su hermana Arya en el patio. Sansa/Arya. Femslash.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguna de las Stark o del universo de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece, para eso está el genio de George RR Martin (¡Martin! ¡No te mueras sin terminar la saga, por la gloria de los dioses del bosque!).

**Avisos**: La acción se sitúa antes de Juego de Tronos, así que spoilers 0.

**Comentarios**: Este fic es un regalito para Neyade, porque nunca hay suficiente fanfiction de ASOIAF y mucho menos femslash. Crack me, Amadeus.

Como siempre, las reviews son amor y se agradecen (aparte de que no dejo ninguna no anónima sin contestar)

**SÓLO PIENSAS EN PRÍNCIPES**

Desde la ventana podía escuchar los gritos y los golpes, el escándalo que estaba montando su hermana pequeña en el patio. Dejó la labor en el regazo y miró con reprobación a la ventana, como si en vez del cristal, tuviera delante el rostro alargado de su hermana. Casi podía verla, seguro que tenía la cara llena de polvo y el pelo castaño enmarañado por andar revolcándose en el suelo, como si fuera un rudo muchacho, en vez de una señorita.

Como se enterase la septa Mordane, tendría problemas, seguro, pero a Arya eso parecía no importarle. Afortunadamente, aquel día la septa no se encontraba bien, y el Maestre Luwin era demasiado benévolo como para regañar a la pequeña de los Stark por jugar en el patio. Le había dado permiso para salir (siempre que no se metiera en problemas) y Sansa había aprovechado para disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad y soledad en su habitación, después de despedir con amabilidad a Jeyne. Le apetecía descansar ahora que aún no había llegado la comitiva del rey Robert, así estaría radiante para el recibimiento real, para el recibimiento del príncipe Joffrey.

Suspiró pensando en el hijo de los reyes, tan hondo que su pecho subió y bajó visiblemente, a pesar de estar aprisionado por el corpiño del vestido. Lo imaginó a lomos de un corcel, envuelto en oro, el oro de los colores de la poderosa casa Baratheon, el oro de sus cabellos rubios como el Sol de mediodía. Casi pudo sentirle estirando el brazo hacia ella, subiéndola a lomos de su caballo, partiendo al galope hacia palacio, como en una canción de esas que cantan los bardos.

La puerta se abrió con violencia, sacándola de su perfecta fantasía lírica, y una figura menuda y espigada entró llenando de barro la alfombra de su habitación.

—¡Arya! —protestó la joven viendo el desastre que dejaba tras de sí —¡Mira cómo lo estás poniendo todo!

—¡Bah! Es polvo, Sansa, el polvo se quita —contestó su hermana y, extrañamente, no se burló de ella.

Sansa tuvo claro entonces que algo quería y la escudriñó con mientras se acercaba. La pequeña observó su labor, pero sin tocarla para no mancharla.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sansa levantándola para que se viera mejor —La he empezado hoy, es un corcel blanco.

—Es muy bonita —contestó Arya, y luego masculló entre dientes —Todo lo que haces es muy bonito.

—¿Perdona? —la hermana mayor no había logrado entender la última frase, pero al ver que la chiquilla no contestaba, suspiró y dejó el bordado encima de la mesilla —¿Querías algo Arya?

—¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo? —soltó Arya ariscamente.

Sansa se limitó a fruncir ligeramente los labios y no entrar al trapo, porque si lo hacía, terminarían discutiendo, y se sentía demasiado relajada como para discutir. ¿Por qué todo era siempre tan difícil con Arya? Era su hermana pequeña, y la quería, pero a veces le ponía de los nervios, y mira que era complicado, puesto que Sansa no perdía nunca los modales, pero Arya siempre estaba a punto de conseguir que lo hiciera. Estaba ya cansada de quejarse siempre de sus trastadas, y Arya pensaba que lo hacía para fastidiarla, cuando Sansa lo único que hacía era mirar por su bien y tratar que la pequeña se comportara mejor.

Además, había entrado en su habitación como un elefante en una cacharrería y ni siquiera se había disculpado. ¡Encima que Sansa le preguntaba si quería algo con toda la educación, Arya era la que se molestaba!

—Vale, sí, tienes razón — confesó dando una patada al suelo —. Necesito que me ayudes con la labor que nos ha mandado la septa Mordane. ¡Siempre me sale torcida y es la quinta vez que me hace empezarla de nuevo!

Apretó los dientes y deseó que la septa se mantuviera enferma algunos días más, estaba harta de que siempre la estuviera regañando, la muy pesada. Que si no eres femenina, que si compórtate como una señorita, que si esa puntada no la haces bien, que si ponte un vestido, ¡bah! La septa Mordane no se coscaba de nada, lo que en realidad quería Arya era pasar de los bordados y echarse al monte con sus hermanos, al lado de Jon, que siempre la cogía de la mano cuando el terreno era escabroso.

Sansa sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya tan dulce, y se levantó para ir al lado de Arya. Le intentó colocar un poco el pelo y, lo mejor de todo, consiguió que Arya le dejase hacerlo. Viendo que no podía hacer más con esos mechones rebeldes y sabiendo que su hermana le diría un montón de cosas horribles y saldría huyendo si le mencionaba lavarla o peinarla, desistió y sacó un pañuelo del tocador para quitarle las manchas de arena de la cara.

—Claro que te ayudaré, tráemela luego y la haremos juntas.

Arya se había quedado embelesada viendo cómo Sansa le tocaba cuidadosamente con el pañuelo, casi rozándole, para asearla un poco. La elegancia y el cariño de su hermana le producían sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, odiaba la perfección de Sansa, todo el mundo siempre la comparaba con ella y, claro, Arya siempre perdía, porque Sansa era candidez y distinción, siempre hermosa, siempre con el vestido perfecto, siempre diciendo las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso; y Arya era arisca e incorrecta, y prefería sentir el viento de Invernalia cortándole la cara que hacer labores y escuchar estúpidos cotilleos. Arya era tan Stark como su tía Lyanna, y Sansa era Tully, como su madre. Pero por otro lado, Sansa emanaba dulzura y ternura, y Arya se sentía en casa si la tenía al lado, aunque no lo reconocería ni en un millón de años y prefería insultarla cien veces a decirle que le parecía la dama más bonita del mundo una sola.

Además, Sansa siempre estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en sus príncipes azules, en casarse y vivir en algún distinguido palacio, y eso a Arya le sacaba de sus casillas, porque una cosa era aparentar que no podía aguantar a su hermana y otra muy distinta imaginarse el día en el que no la viera recién despierta, peinándose delante del tocador, con su camisón blanco, tan dolorosamente bella.

—Eso sí, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que llegue el Rey con su séquito, ya sabes que después no tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotras, con el príncipe Joffrey por aquí —dijo Sansa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Entonces Arya frunció el ceño y se apartó de su hermana, sin dejar que esta terminara de limpiarla. Cruzó los brazos con los dientes apretados.

—Claro, porque cuando el mimado ése de Joffrey esté aquí, sólo tendrás ojitos para él —le espetó con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

Sansa dobló el pañuelo cuidadosamente y se dio media vuelta.

—No empieces, Arya, no quiero discutir contigo —respondió con afecto.

Y esto no hizo otra cosa que enfurecer más a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Pues yo sí, doña Perfecta! —replicó Arya cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se girara —. ¡Yo sí quiero discutir contigo!

Sansa se quedó observando a la pequeña unos segundos, confusa, y sintió el irrefrenable impulso de acercar su rostro al de Arya para preguntar con voz desconcertada:

— ¿Por qué?

Arya le soltó el brazo y se quedó helada a esos dos palmos que le separaban de su hermana.

—¡Pues porque, porque…! —empezó a contestar azorada.

Rehuyó la mirada de su hermana, visiblemente alterada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando Sansa renunció a intentar entender a la pequeña, decidió que lo mejor era volver a sus labores, pero una mano firme la detuvo de nuevo.

Arya le dio un beso fugaz y enfadado en los labios y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Porque tú sólo piensas en príncipes! —replicó cerrando con un portazo.


End file.
